Snakeskin Boots and Platform Shoes
by redcherry11
Summary: WARNING : mm SLASH!Erm… well… this is PostHogwarts and Harry and Draco are living extremely different lives than they were living in Hogwarts. Well… you’ll have to read to find out the rest! Rated M for language and sexual content. Definite HumorRomance..
1. The Employee

Title: Snakeskin Boots and Platform Shoes

Pairing: H/D

Rating: PG13… for now

Summary: Erm… well… this is Post-Hogwarts and Harry and Draco are living extremely different lives than they were living in Hogwarts. Well… you'll have to read to find out the rest!

Warnings: SLASH! Well duh, since this is a slash yahoo group...

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does NOT belong to me! I am most definitely

not making any money off of this! Everything (besides the plot) belong to the goddess JKRowling!

Chapter 1: A New Employee

Monday, January 1st, 2006

7:30am

beep beep beep

Harry Potter groggily turned over to discover where the intrusion of noise was coming from. After he'd woken up just a bit more, Harry realized that it was Monday and that meant that he had to work and that meant that the intrusion of noise came from none other than his alarm clock. _Fuck. _

After ungracefully falling out of his bed, Harry began stripping out of his boxers. He had exactly 30 minutes before he was supposed to be to work. _Fuck. _

The 22-year old was finally able to at least partially wake up after he showered but was still almost subconsciously dressing into his usual attire consisting of tight black pants, a tight black shirt, and his purple snakeskin boots with really pointy toes and Cuban heels. Harry checked his clock that read 7:53. He was already running late and he had yet to apply his makeup. _Fuck._

Rushing into his bathroom, Harry hastily applied his black eyeliner, upon which sneezing and forcing the line to go straight towards his hairline. Harry decided to go with it and applied the eyeliner on his other eye to match. Next, he applied his dark blue eye shadow along with his white face makeup. He added the final touch as he applied the deep black mascara and was ready to go. As Harry jogged out of his flat, he noticed that the clock now read 8:04. _Fuck._

Harry's vintage '65 Shelby Cobra convertible flew down the highway while Harry felt bad for any who got in its way. Grove Park Mall finally came into view and Harry had to check his appearance in his mirror once more to be reassured that the wind did not mess up his look. After all, they were getting a new employee today and he was taught to always make a great first impression.

Most of Harry's coworkers had already met the new guy, but Harry had yet to. Most of Harry's coworkers also knew that Harry happened to… prefer the male gender as opposed to females and kept nagging him about the new guy's looks. 'Oh Harry, he's just to die for!' 'You just wait, you won't be able to keep your mouth shut!' 'He's got the kind of look that makes you question your orientation!' And it had been like that ever since the new guy came in to be interviewed. Three months.

Harry pulled his beloved car into the employee parking lot and walked into the mall and straight towards Hot Topic. It was his day to open and that meant that he also had to make sure everything was ready to go before the customers start to pour in. They usually do inventory and what not the night before but he had to do it just to be safe.

It was 10 o'clock before he was sure that everything was ready to go and as he walked over to the locked gate, he glanced at the schedule and noticed that the other two employees that he would be working with for the morning and most of the afternoon were 'Jacob and Dray.' _Dray. Must be the new guy. _Opening the gate to the rest of the mall, Harry took a moment to bask in the quiet before people began filling up the mall with their noise and their bodies. Harry hated unwanted noise.

Jacob walked through the employee door and gave Harry a once over. Just like Harry, Jacob batted for the same sex and had always been a little bit smitten with Harry.

"Looking good today Harry! Is that a new piercing?" questioned Jacob as he pointed the bar that was sheathed through Harry's chin.

"Yeah. Hurt like a bitch." Harry smiled. He liked Jacob. He also liked piercings. He had a total of fourteen of them. Three on each lobe of his ears, one ring at the top of his left ear, an eyebrow piercing, a stud in his nose, a bar through his tongue, a bar through his chin, a ring on each of his nipples and a belly button piercing.

"I likey." Jacob smiled. "So, you uh, trying to make a good first impression?" Jacob looked pointedly at Harry's snakeskin boots.

The only response Harry had time for was a small shrug as another man walked through the employee door. As Harry had his back to the door, he had to first witness Jacob's naughty smirk and the man behind him say, "Sorry I'm late," in a distantly familiar drawling voice.

Harry turned around, almost reluctantly, as he had a hunch to who was standing behind him. Sure enough, the man "Dray" was in fact Harry's old enemy from Hogwarts – Draco Malfoy. Harry just stood dumbstruck as he took in the site is front of him. Draco was dressed almost identical to how Harry was dressed. The only difference was the shoes. Instead of wearing purple snakeskin boots, Draco's feet were clad in platform shoes that are usually worn by women. Not only that, but Draco's number of piercings rivaled that number that Harry had. Harry noticed four piercings in both of Draco's ear lobes, a ring at the top of each ear, and although that was all the piercings that was visible to Harry, he did not for a second believe that those were the only holes in Draco Malfoy's body.

After recovering from complete shock, Harry finally found his voice. "Malfoy?"

"…Potter!"

"…You guys know each other then?" Jacob almost had a knowing look on his face. He probably figured that the two extremely attractive guys had met before and well, whatever happened after that was history.

"Fuck off Jacob. What the hell are doing here Malfoy… and dressed like that!"

"Well obviously the same as _you_," gnarled Draco but looked like he was actually impressed with Harry's image.

"You… you can't be serious! You aren't the new guy – the new guy's name is Dray— Oh..." Harry never was much for the quick uptake of things. "But still! What the fuck are you doing here? You hate muggles!" Harry shouted but then took a guilty look at Jacob and lowered his voice, "You hate muggles Malfoy!"

"Potter, you never were much for the quick uptake of things. Didn't you ever realize that you never saw me on the opposite side of the battlefield? Did you ever question why I was never in complete agony over my arm while Snape was? Or were you just that unobservant?" Draco practically growled. Not much had changed about Draco's personality or the way he spoke to Harry since the last time they saw each other.

Harry was at a complete loss as to what to say. He honestly had never realized that Draco never clung to his arm with agony and Snape and the other death-eater students did. Harry had also not realized that he not once saw Draco across the battlefield. In fact, the last he had seen Malfoy was at Graduation – before the war. "Whatever Malfoy. Let's just get to work shall we?"

At this point Jacob had no idea what was going on and decided that he would talk to Harry about it when they went out clubbing that night. There were never any plans made or anything, it was just known that they (whoever could go) would go clubbing Monday's, Wednesday's, Friday's and Saturday's. Harry had yet to miss a single outing. And Harry had yet to miss a night where he didn't end up 'hooking up' with a new bloke or getting completely wasted. Most would call him easy, but those who truly knew him would simply call him loving.

The air inside the shop was extremely tense throughout the rest of the day. Draco fit in perfectly to the atmosphere associated with 'Hot Topic' and was soon enjoying himself with his new job. Harry on the other hand had had quite enough of whatever game Malfoy was trying to play. Harry had come to live in the muggle world to avoid contact with his past (minus a few close friends of course). Malfoy must have found and decided he wanted revenge for everything that ever happened between the two boys. _That must be it. I may have been completely unobservant in school but I know that I would not have missed a transformation in Malfoy as great as this. Something's going on. _

"Hey Jacob," Harry called, "could you come here for a second I need to talk to you."

Jacob always loved it when Harry would personally call for him. Call it a school boy crush or a school boy attraction but he just could not get enough of Harry. Jacob happily walked over to where Harry was located at the register and asked, "what is it now?"

"It's about Malf—Dray. It's about Dray. Do you know a lot about him?"

"I know as much as he said in his interview and as much as he let known in his resume… but that's about it. Why? You interested?" Jacob gave Harry a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"What!" Harry sputtered. "Of course not! Yuuuuuck! Gnawhgsjk – Anyway, tonight after my show would you tell me everything you know? Pleeease?" It was rude of Harry to use Jacob's attraction to him this way, but he really needed to know what was going on with Malfoy.

Jacob's smile broadened at the prospect of seeing Harry perform and then getting him all to himself afterwards. _Tonight should be fun… even if it is all about Dray. _"Course, mate! Now get back to work!"

A/N : So what'd you think? Think it has promise? I know that I have like 2 other unfinished stories out there but my muses left me dry and this was the only plot bunny complete with muses that I have right now so I really hope you liked it! Anyway, since I'm a review whore, I want lots and lots of reviews and just because I'm so nice, I'll give you guys some teasers!

TEASERS:

Unexpected "guest" to Harry's "show"

Details behind Draco's past

Hmm… maybe a little bit of UST!

REVIEW!


	2. The Show

Title: Snakeskin Boots and Platform Shoes

Pairing: H/D

Rating: PG13… for now

Summary: Erm… well… this is Post-Hogwarts and Harry and Draco are living extremely different lives than they were living in Hogwarts. Well… you'll have to read to find out the rest!

Warnings: SLASH! Well duh, since this is a slash yahoo group...

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does NOT belong to me! I am most definitely

not making any money off of this! Everything (besides the plot) belong to the goddess JKRowling!

Chapter 2: The Show

Monday, January 1st, 2006

6:01pm

_Finally_, thought Harry, as his shift had just ended. He hated Mondays for many reasons but the biggest and most pronounced reason was that his shift was an entire eight hours. Malfoy had left around 3 and Jacob and had left about 4. Immediately after Malfoy had walked out of the door, Jacob's interrogation began.

"You guys KNOW each other? And you haven't been bonking each other like crazy? Or did you?" Jacob's eyes glazed over. "Or did you and then you broke his heart when you started dating Muggle! By the way, you never told me about Muggle, who is he?"

"Arghhh!" Harry promptly slapped his forehead. How in the world was he going to talk his way out of this one? Jacob cringed as he saw the effect his questioning was having on Harry and decided to let it drop.

"Never mind man. We'll uh… let's talk about it tonight. Just like we planned, alright?" at Jacob's nod he said, "get back to work."

Harry was relieved when his friend was able to get off because he would no longer have to put up with the perplexed looks Jacob kept sending his way. Yeah, Harry was guilty for the relief but at least now he had time to concoct a believable story behind Harry and the muggles reference. Harry laughed to himself. Poor muggle-Jacob and his thinking that Muggle was a guy that Harry had previously dated.

It was at least somewhat true though. Harry had dated many muggle men, but never in his right mind would he have even thought about slightly touching Malfoy's beautifully silky skin. _What? His skin is beautifully silky and all those piercings just add to the appeal. _Harry was fighting an internal battle against his hormones and whatever part of his body decides what he's attracted to.

Hopefully he and Draco could reach some sort of truce and learn to work together while still making the atmosphere friendly. Somehow, he highly doubted it.

All of these differing thoughts had occupied his mind up until he reached his Cobra in the parking lot. As soon as the retired Gryffindor was in the genuine leather seats of his beloved, the imprisoning thoughts dissipated. Shelby always had that effect on him. Just like his old flying days used to. Come to think of it, Harry hadn't been flying for… years. He gave up a lot of things magical after defeating the Dark Lord and seeking solace in the muggle world.

Once again, Harry was cruising down the highway at illegal speeds and didn't care one bit. He did start to care as he turned onto the street where his flat was located and decided that he wouldn't drive home, as fast because that only meant that he would get home sooner. He has promised himself this very same thing ever since driving the beauty home from the shop.

The dark clothing clad 25-year-old had to be at the club in exactly 54 minutes. Usually Harry got ready for his show while inside his flat but he decided he needed the extra time with his love and therefore decided that he would prepare for the act backstage.

He wasn't sure where he was going but just being in his car meant the world to him. He drove for a good twenty minutes before he determined that he should get to the club or risk being late… again.

Walking into the club, Harry spotted quite a few regulars and an astounding amount of newcomers. _Oh that's right! _ Tonight was when the newcomer had to prove his worth. When there was a new personality, the club was hopping with people to try and intimidate the amateur. _This should be fun. Today's just full of new people. _ Harry really tried to ignore the sarcasm that dripped from the voice inside his head.

He walked straight to the back and instantly began to get ready. He threw on the widely known Cher wig and applied his makeup as he had for the weeks that this was his show. Harry couldn't believe that so many people enjoyed his Cher impersonation; it began as just a simple show, a mere premature performance that served as his audition. Ever since then he became a star and was known throughout the city… well not Harry himself because he truly transformed himself while on stage. This proved to be excellent for Harry because he didn't like a lot of attention on 'Harry Potter' and behind that lays the truth about his seeking asylum in the muggle world. But that's for another time and definitely a different place.

The Cher impersonator was quickly going over his song and choreography in his head while putting on his classic costume when he heard the same annoying voice that had been grating on his nerves all day long.

"Where the fuck is my wig! How am I supposed to make a big first impression to the audience without my fucking wig?" Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. _FUCK! What the fuck is he fucking doing here? This is my fucking show and he does not deserve to fucking be here. _ The Cher look-a-like was again tried to ignore the voice in his head. Sure he cursed a lot but never so much in the same sentence. _I guess Malfoy just brings it out in me. Joy._

Just as Harry was about to uncover his identity to the blonde and tell said blonde to fuck off, he was called to the stage. His show was starting.

The raven-haired boy… well girl, walked onto stage as the familiar sounds of the famous Cher song "Dark Lady" began to sound.

Harry loved being on stage while dressed in drag. Everybody loves a little fame in their life but Harry had gotten his quota filled and then some being the Boy-Who-Lived. Here, as Cher or any other diva, he could be famous while not being himself. That's why Harry's show was the best. He really lived it. Sort of.

The crowd was going wild and 'Cher' danced across the stage while one Draco Malfoy was going wild behind the stage. He had heard about the club's biggest hit and had yet to see the show. He was not let down. Whoever was prancing around on stage while imitating Cher had a perfectly formed arse that just flowed while on stage. Draco could not take his eyes off the impersonator. He didn't know who the man was behind the mask (literally) but dear god how he wanted to. Only after just a few minutes of seeing the man's body, Draco yearned to see the body without the highly sexual _straps _of clothing 'Cher' was wearing. He could tell that the show was coming to an end as the song was coming to an end and decided he better excuse himself to the bathroom before he makes his big appearance. After all, wouldn't want Marilyn Monroe to walk on stage with an enormous erection now would you?

After Harry took a gracious bow and after the crowd's applause finally died down after a good five or six minutes, Harry walked off stage and set off to find the man he had once forgotten.

He searched for a while but couldn't find the man anywhere. _Maybe my mind had been playing tricks on me… maybe I was just…fuck, who knows. - No, it had been him. I know it. _Right at that moment the announcer announced the next act.

"And welcoming our newest member and our newest act – Marilyn Monroe singing 'Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend'! Give it up!"

Intrigued as to the newcomer, Harry made his way up behind the curtain to see what the new guy was all about. The entire stage had been done up in sparkles and glitter and a variety of other sparkly things. Harry had forgotten that your first show always had the best backdrop. Turning his attention towards the performer instead of the distracting stage, Harry recognized 'Marilyn.' _Well duh Harry… _Needless to say, Harry was feeling quite dumb that he had not put two and two together. Harry sees Draco backstage looking for wig. Draco had never been there before. That night they were getting a newbie. _Duh._

Recovering from his dumb moment, the wizard once again turned his attention towards Draco "Marilyn" Malfoy "Monroe." Harry couldn't believe his eyes nor his ears and a certain other body part that was making its presence known while watching Draco waltz around the stage. He was not the only one affected this way, from the small amount of crowd that Harry could see from his position, Harry could see that most of the crowd were just as riled up. _What the fuck is going on now? _

Draco's song was coming to an end and Harry was about ready to die. Not only had he been caught by surprise at how magnificent Draco was at his Marilyn impersonation but he also could not believe that the man had turned him on. _Joy. _ He quickly left the back stage in search of a bathroom – he didn't want to show up to Jacob's table looking like he needed a good shag. No, that wouldn't be too good.

After relieving himself, Harry went to search for Jacob out in the crowd. He hadn't been that hard to find since Jacob had seen him first and had then started flapping his arms madly above him, signaling Harry as to where he was.

"So man, that new act was preeetty amazing, huh?" Jacob looked at Harry knowingly.

"Yeah I guess so." Jacob continued to give Harry that look which prompted, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I know who the man is behind the wo-man that called himself 'Marilyn.'"

"Oh you do, do you? Well so do I…"

"…What?"

"Yeah I saw him back stage right before my show – how was I by the way – and he was yelling around looking for his wig."

"You were as great as ever! You know I always enjoy watching you." Jacob blushed a light pink and looked down. Harry always found this adorable – but he would never start anything with Jacob.

"Thanks man!"

Fully recovered Jacob began to ask, "so what's the deal with him and you anyway? Oh! And what about Muggle, eh?"

"Arrgh, I'd hoped that you had forgotten!"

"Now when have I ever simply _forgotten_?"

"…Good point. So what do you want to know?"

"I just asked you, you twit! Now get on with it!"

"Alright, well you remember how I told you I went to that highly prestigious school in England?"

Jacob would never forget this. How he loved Harry's accent. It served as a reminder to where Harry had come from.

"Yeah."

"Well, he went there as well. And well… we hated each other."

"You hated each other?"

"Yeah."

"Harry… you're not the kind of person to hate. I don't believe you!"

"No, usually I'm a lover not a hater but in this case it was different. I'm a good judge of character and when I first met him, I knew he was trouble. After I turned down his friendship, he started to criticize my best friends and I constantly. He loved it when bad things happened and actually laughed when they did. That lasted the entire seven years that I went to that school. I haven't seen him since the last day."

"So… then who's Muggle? Where does he fit in?"

"Erm… well… it's what… what we used to call Americans! Yeah… we were truly pathetic. He always talked about hating muggles and wanting to kill them all, so when he showed up at work this morning, I was just surprised to see him. That's all."

"Oh… that was a lousy story Harry." Harry had decided that telling Jacob the truth, or at least as much as he could, was the best way out. Right after Harry gave Jacob a small shrug, he saw the recognizable head of blonde hair walk through the front door. Acting on instinct Harry followed him out.

A/N : Hehehe, sooo, how'd you like? I'm not quite sure it fit the teasers exactly, but it works yeah? I have plans for the upcoming chapters but I want to know - should I continue? Yay or nay? I must say, even if you don't like this fic, I am having fun writing it. I hope you're having fun reading it. If you are, take a mere 2 minutes out of your busy and hectic life to send a little reply my way. Anything's welcome – feedback and suggestions or little things you caught that should be fixed or just a simple "Please continue" would be fine. Anything. 


	3. The Confrontation

**UNBETA'ED!**

Title: Snakeskin Boots and Platform Shoes

Pairing: H/D

Rating: R (M)… changed for language

Summary: Erm… well… this is Post-Hogwarts and Harry and Draco are living extremely different lives than they were living in Hogwarts. Well… you'll have to read to find out the rest!

Warnings: SLASH! And well… cross dressing…

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does NOT belong to me! I am most definitely

not making any money off of this! Everything (besides the plot) belong to the goddess JKRowling!

A/N: I'm not sure my darn hyperlinks are working…  So here are the links to the various hyperlinks

Harry's '65 Shelby Cobra : http/ Snakeskin Boots : http/img. Platform Shoes : http/ Cher Wig : http/ crowd was going wild and 'Cher' danced across the stage' : http/groups. 3: 

Monday, January 1st, 2006

8:24pm

Jacob couldn't understand what was going on when Harry just up and left without so much as a goodbye. He wasn't stupid, he could tell that when Harry had walked up to him, he had been a bit flushed, a certain kind of flush that could only mean one thing. _Maybe he had to cool down._

Meanwhile, Harry had just gotten through the doors and was avidly looking for the hard to miss platinum hair. It shouldn't have been that hard, but apparently, Malfoy had been walking at a rapid pace. Harry started off to one side of the club and when he couldn't see Draco anywhere over in that vicinity, he took off to check the other area. Just as Harry was about to give up hope, he caught a short glance of blonde hair passing into an alleyway just a little ways away. Acting on pure impulse, Harry took off running towards the same alleyway that Draco had gone through.

When he reached said alleyway, he almost thought that he has made a mistake until he heard a voice, "What do you want Potter?"

Harry scoffed at the light question. "Ha! What do I want? What do I _want_? The question here is actually what the _fuck_ do you want? You think you can just prance your way right into my life?"

"First of all, Potter," Malfoy spat Harry's name with dislike, "I do not prance. And second, I didn't come into your life."

"Riiight. Then how do you explain showing up at **both** of my work places, huh? I can understand Hot Topic, but the club? What the fuck?"

"Oh ho ho… Harry, you always were one for the hysterics." Draco didn't miss the way Harry responded to the use of his first name.

_He did **not** just call me Harry_. "Don't," Harry sneered, "call me Harry."

The trademark Malfoy smirk found its home on Draco's face as he continued to taunt Harry. "Aww, does poor fickle Harry not like the use of his name?"

Harry could not believe that he was letting Malfoy tease him like this. "Not by the likes of you. Now let me repeat my question. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Harry felt pride swell up into his body as his enemy's smirk faltered.

The blonde quickly recovered. "Ashamed are you? Ashamed that the once great Harry fucking Potter, he who saved us all, is working at Hot Topic and a fucking drag club to earn a living. And you don't want anyone to know. In fact… I'm willing to bet that the Weasel and Granger don't even know."

Looking down as his anger continued to build rapidly, Harry replied eerily calm, "You don't know what you're talking about and I'd suggest you leave now before I do something that will leave you in so much pain…" Harry shuddered and looked back up at Draco. "Leave… now." Despite Draco's strange urge to find out what was really going on in Harry's head, Harry's voice left no room to argue or to not obey. So he left.

He left before he could see a silent tear drip down Harry's cheek. Apparently, something Draco said effected Harry pretty badly.

A/N: Alright alright alright. I know, I'm a horrible person. You wait for what seems like forever and when you think "Yay! Update" you get disappointed when it's only 530 words. I'm sorry. For some reason this chapter has just taken me FOREVER to write. I really have no idea why, it should have been simple but grrr, I couldn't get it. I'm not even sure I like the 530 words I managed to get out. However, luckily, I know exactly how I want the next couple of chapters to go and since my muses have decided to be nice as of, well, now, I should have the next ready to go for ya'll shortly. Umm, yeah, so it's a known fact that the more reviews I get the quicker I'm able to write, so, show me how bad you want the next chappie!


End file.
